


pollen

by sulfuricgalaxy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Manhunt references, Pollen, Romantic if you squint, Royalty AU, best bros, dream and george are also in the kingdom ranks but idk what, flowercrowns, i wrote this in an hour in a state of brain rot, intentional lowercase, like i said i didnt think very hard writing this, lol, platonic, prince sapnap au, prince! sapnap, they love eachother, theyre bestfriends your honor, unedited, yes u heard me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulfuricgalaxy/pseuds/sulfuricgalaxy
Summary: prince sapnap lays in bed sometimes, when he can't sleep, and thinks about his favorite moments he’s spent with his friends.like the times he would sneak out at dusk to meet with dream and george in the summersometimes they would spar until their muscles ached and their lungs was heavy like lead.sometimes they’d go the rooftops of the village and watch the stars, other nights they would go into the forest and wander until the sun began to rise.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	pollen

**Author's Note:**

> for reference sapnap and dream are 16 and george is 17  
> theyre bayybeesss!!!!!!!!
> 
> i wrote this in a deep state of prince sapnap brain rot, i just had to write this little thing :D
> 
> i wrote this listening to intro by c418, i recommend listening while reading!

prince sapnap lays in bed sometimes, when he can't sleep, and thinks about his favorite moments he’s spent with his friends

like the times he would sneak out at dusk to meet with dream and george in the summer

sometimes they would spar until their muscles ached and their lungs was heavy like lead.  
sometimes they’d go the rooftops of the village and watch the stars, other nights they would go into the forest and wander until the sun began to rise.

one particular night in october the trio was walking through a moonlit field, sapnap stretching his arm out to brush the soft grass while the other two took the lead

“guys, look!” sapnap exclaims excitedly “flowers!”

the white flowers were full bloom and standing tall, almost as if they were trying to lean into the moonlight as much as they could before the moon bid her farewell to the sky and her lover took its place instead. 

sapnap reached down to brush his fingers across the soft petals and looked up at dream who was already crouching next to him, calloused fingers wrapping around the stims and plucking the delicate things, “we should make flower crowns.” 

george kneels on the other side of sapnap as dream starts picking the flowers one by one.

the three of them sit in a circle, dream already having a small pile of flowers sitting on his knee and twining them together, nothing but silence between them and the gentle breeze coming off from the lake not far from where they sat.

“hey sapnap,” george manhandles one of the delicate flowers, getting pollen all over his hands in the process “yes?”

george leans forward and swipes his pollen ridden fingers across sapnap’s nose and cheeks “wh- hey!” george smiles and leans back, proud of his work.  
sapnap shoots a dirty look at him and starts covering his own hands in the pollen

george’s eyes widen as he realizes what sapnap is doing “no..- no no no! get away from me!” he shouts, scrambling to his feet and letting the flowers that rested on his lap fall to the grass

“oh george!” sapnap grins, hands yellow and eyes mischievous “come here! come give sappy nappy a huuug!”

george takes out in a bolt, with sapnap hot on his trail, the two of them shouting at each other as they run laps around the outer perimeter of the field, sometimes weaving in with the trees and giggling when they stumble over loose roots.

back where they started their pollen war, dream sat working on his second flower crown, hyper focused on tying off the loose ends.

dream quietly hummed to himself as he finished the second one, putting it on his head and picked up the remainder of the flowers that had been previously discarded by sapnap (at least the ones that were still intact)

george attempts to fake a left turn into the forest but sapnap was just fast enough and was able to grab the very tip of george’s cloak, causing the both of them to collide with each other when he pulled

sapnap reaches around george’s flailing arms and cups george’s face with his pollen colored hands, smearing it all over his face “nooooooo!!!!” george screams while sapnap cackles carefree into the night.

dream looks at the two flower crowns sat at his feet, smiling happily to himself when he heard george screech.

he looks around to see sapnap walking out of the woods proudly, a sulking george in tow.

“i caught him” sapnap announces 

“i let you catch me...” george mutters, sapnap rolls his eyes. “you look like you bathed in fairy dust.” dream says, amused.

george playfully shoves sapnap, in which sapnap shoves george back;

dream, ignoring the two, motions to the two flower crowns sitting next to his crossed legs “i made the crowns”

sapnap’s eyes light up.

dream grabs one and stands, he walks a few steps forward to the prince

“sapnap,” he holds the crown delicately in his hands and smiles a soft little smile, one usually left for moments like this “i crown you king of (insertcountryheresorrylol), ruler of all.”

dream places the flower crown upon sapnaps head, and the crowned prince reaches up to touch the flowers; he beams. 

he turns around to george, who is smiling fondly himself;

a pointed finger and, “george, i banish you from my land!”

a beat passes where it's dead silent, and then george's face morphs from his soft smile, the one where his eyes crinkle and you can see the happiness radiating from his face, into a face of shock, and then to annoyance “what!? no you can't!” dream covers his mouth, trying to keep the beginnings of laughter hidden “i just did!”

“that's not how it works sapnap!”

“it is now!”

dream finally breaks, hiccups of laughter escape from behind his hand and he bends over slightly;  
george is covered in pollen and sapnap is standing like a hero from a kid's fairy tale, it is just so ridiculous he can't help but laugh “i love you guys,” he says between giggles and wheezes

sapnap and george stop glaring at each other and look at dream in surprise, that was the first time any of them actually said it out loud, besides the joking “you love me’s” and the quiet love languages they share with each other.

“aw dreamy poo i love you too!” sapnap sings, and tackles the taller boy with a bear hug.

george comes up beside them, looking a bit lost considering he wasn't as physically affectionate like dream or sapnap was, dream looks over to him and holds his left arm out with a quirk of his lips. the other arm still wrapped around sapnap’s shoulders.

george gingerly wraps his arms around the other two, while sapnap buries his face in dream’s shoulder, smiling so big his cheeks hurt.

sapnap detaches himself from dream and george and looks at them both, flushed but happy.  
he grabs george’s flower crown and carefully drops it on his head.  
he steps back with a blissful smile and whispers “i really do love you guys”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading !
> 
> im not a writer LMAO you can probably tell but :D theyre best friends!!!!


End file.
